1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure of invention relates to a method of crystallizing amorphous silicon and a method of fabricating a thin film transistor and liquid crystal display using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of crystallizing amorphous silicon using thermite and a method of fabricating a thin film transistor using the same.
2. Description of Related Technology
Recently, with the development of a more informational society, research and study have been actively performed on various flat screen display apparatuses. In order to selectively drive elements of the flat screen display apparatus, an active matrix scheme has been employed. According to such an active matrix scheme, an amorphous silicon thin film transistor (TFT) or a polycrystalline silicon TFT is used as a switching device.
The polycrystalline silicon TFT can be fabricated by crystallizing amorphous silicon. However, because such a crystallizing method conventionally requires a high-temperature process, the underlying substrate of the flat screen display apparatus may be compressed, expanded, or otherwise damaged.